WrestleMania XXX
WrestleMania XXX was the 30th annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, to be held on April 6, 2014 at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana. The event was the first WrestleMania to be held in the state of Louisiana. Background WrestleMania featured professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On January 26, a returning Batista won the 2014 Royal Rumble match, making him the fifth multiple Rumble winner and earning himself a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania XXX. At the Elimination Chamber, Randy Orton successfully defended the championship in an Elimination Chamber match to clinch his spot in the WrestleMania championship match. On February 21, WWE announced that Hulk Hogan had returned to WWE and that he would host the event. On February 24, a returning Brock Lesnar, along with his manager Paul Heyman, showed up to Raw to voice their complaints about not having Lesnar in the title match at WrestleMania. To appease them, Triple H gave them a contract which allowed Lesnar to challenge anyone to a match at WrestleMania as long as it did not involve Orton or Batista in the title match. Neither Lesnar nor Heyman wanted anything to do with the open challenge and decided to leave as they felt that anyone else would not be a big enough challenge. As if to respond to that statement, The Undertaker returned and stared Lesnar down, signaling him to challenge his undefeated WrestleMania streak. Lesnar signed the contract and pressed the pen against Undertaker's chest for him to sign, Undertaker answered by stabbing the pen into Lesnar's hand and chokeslamming him through the conference table. On the [[March 10, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|March 10 edition of Raw]], Hulk Hogan announced that a 30-man battle royal (in honor of 30 years of WrestleMania and in memory of André the Giant) will also take place at the event with the winner receiving the Andrè the Giant Memorial Trophy. Since SummerSlam, COO Triple H and The Authority have, in various ways, interfered in Daniel Bryan's matches for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. After Elimination Chamber where Bryan lost due to interference by the Director of Operations Kane, Bryan called out Triple H and challenged him to a match only to get repeatedly turned down. On the March 10th edition of Raw, Bryan and his "Yes Movement" (a massive group of fans supporting Bryan), occupied the ring and refused to leave until Triple H accepted the match. A frustrated Triple H would then accept the match but not without accepting another stipulation where if Bryan were to win, he would be added into the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match later that night. At the Royal Rumble, The Wyatt Family cost John Cena his match against Randy Orton for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship which led to Bray Wyatt hitting a Sister Abigail on him after the match. The next night on Raw, The Wyatts interfered in the main event (John Cena, Daniel Bryan and Sheamus vs. The Shield) attacking Cena again therefore giving the win to the latter's team by DQ. At Elimination Chamber, the Wyatts cost Cena the match once again which led to Orton pinning him for elimination. The next night on Raw, Cena would respond by calling out the Wyatts, which led to a vicious attack injuring Cena. On the March 10 edition of Raw, Cena announced his intention to participate in the André The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, but after Wyatt accused Cena and Hulk Hogan of being "liars" via their heroic personas, Cena instead issued a challenge to Wyatt for the PPV, which Wyatt later accepted. On February 21, WWE announced that Hulk Hogan had returned to WWE to host WrestleMania XXX; Hogan had earlier left WWE in 2007. On the March 10 episode of Raw, Hogan announced that a 30-man battle royal (in honor of 30 years of WrestleMania and in memory of André the Giant) will also take place at WrestleMania with the winner receiving a trophy made in Andre's likeness. On the [[March 17, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|March 17 episode of Raw]], Kane, on behalf of the Authority, ordered The Shield to attack commentator Jerry Lawler due to Kane having "evidence" that Lawler aided Daniel Bryan's attempt at "occupying" Raw. However, the Shield turned on Kane and attacked him instead, thus turning face. In retaliation, Kane and the New Age Outlaws attacked the Shield while the group was already being double-teamed by RybAxel (Ryback and Curtis Axel) and The Real Americans after a match on the [[March 21, 2014 Smackdown results|March 21 episode of SmackDown]]. This set up a match pitting the Shield against Kane and the Outlaws at WrestleMania XXX. As reward for attacking the Shield on the March 21 episode of SmackDown, Kane granted both RybAxel and the Real Americans a future match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. On the [[March 25, 2014 Main Event results|March 25 episode of Main Event]], it was announced that those two teams, along with Los Matadores (who had defeated RybAxel on the previous Raw), would face current champions the Usos in a fatal four-way tag team match for the titles, which will take place on the pre-show. On the [[March 24, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|March 24 episode of Raw]], SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero revealed that she had been offended by comments made by WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee on the March 21 episode of SmackDown. Therefore, Guerrero punished AJ by forcing her to defend her title in the "Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational" against the entire Divas roster, including her bodyguard Tamina Snuka, in a one-fall match. This was the first time the title has been defended at WrestleMania. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff show: The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) © defeated Los Matadores (Fernando & Diego) (w/ El Torito), The Real Americans (Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) & RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) in a Fatal 4-Way Match to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (16:13) :*Jack Swagger eliminated Los Matadores (5:39) :*Cesaro eliminated Curtis Axel & Ryback (11:42) :*The Usos eliminated The Real Americans (16:13) *Daniel Bryan defeated Triple H (w/ Stephanie McMahon) (25:59) :*As a result of his victory, Bryan was entered into the WWE World Heavyweight Title Match *The Shield (Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose) defeated The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & Road Dog) and Kane (2:49) *Cesaro defeated Alberto Del Rio, Big E, Big Show, Brad Maddox, Brodus Clay, Christian, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Darren Young, Dolph Ziggler, Fandango, Drew McIntyre, Goldust, The Great Khali, Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal, Justin Gabriel, Kofi Kingston, Mark Henry, The Miz, Rey Mysterio, Sheamus, R-Truth, Santino Marella, Sin Cara, Titus O'Neil, and Zack Ryder, Yoshi Tatsu, Xavier Woods & Tyson Kid in a Andre The Giant 31 Man Memorial Battle Royal (13:22) *John Cena defeated Bray Wyatt (w/ Luke Harper & Erick Rowan) (22:36) *Brock Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated The Undertaker (25:20) *AJ Lee © defeated Naomi, Cameron, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, Natalya, Eva Marie, Emma, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Summer Rae, Tamina, Rosa Mendes & Layla in a Vickie Guererro WWE Divas Championship Invitational Match to retain the WWE Divas Championship (7:05) *Daniel Bryan defeated Batista & Randy Orton © in a Triple Threat match to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (23:18) Battle Royal order of elimination Other on-screen talent Also See *WrestleMania *WrestleMania 30 Fallout *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2014 *Event gallery DVD release * WrestleMania XXX on DVD External links * WrestleMania XXX Offical Website * WrestleMania XXX at CAGEMATCH.net * WrestleMania XXX pre-show at CAGEMATCH.net * WrestleMania XXX at Online World of Wrestling * Press Conference on WWE Network * WrestleMania Today Thursday on WWE Network * Set Reveal on WWE Network * WrestleMania Today Friday on WWE Network * WrestleMania Today Saturday on WWE Network * Kickoff on WWE Network * on WWE Network * WrestleMania Then Now Forever on WWE Network Category:WrestleMania Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events